My Little Pony Fan Labor Wiki:Workshop/Episode connections
While some memes and characters originate entirely in the fandom, most fan output is a reaction, to some degree, to impulses from the show. For instance, a throwaway gag may be explored more fully in fan labor. Two ponies standing close together in the background may evolve into a relationship between the two in "fanon". Fan labor can also attempt to answer questions left open by an episode, be it a plothole or a suspiciously absent character. Some short stories or comics use an event introduced in an episode as a backdrop to tell a different story. This page can list such episode reactions and connections. Table of contents Friendship is Magic The Ticket Master * A comic by spicyhamsandwich attempts to explain Pinkie's unheard anecdote ending with "Oatmeal? Are you craz--?". Applebuck Season * A number of fans have recreated the "Baked Bads" Applejack accidentally creates during this episode. Illustrated recipe by unknown creator, archived locally Griffon the Brush Off Boast Busters Dragonshy Look Before You Sleep Bridle Gossip Swarm of the Century Winter Wrap Up Call of the Cutie Fall Weather Friends *The Running of Lyra takes place during this episode, featuring Lyra and Bon Bon participating in the Running of the Leaves. Suited For Success Feeling Pinkie Keen Sonic Rainboom Stare Master *The "quiet game" Fluttershy tries to get the Cutie Mark Crusaders to play has featured in a number of short stories, including The Contest and Silence. *In this episode, Apple Bloom is goaded into calling Scootaloo a chicken; it is the origin of the "Scootaloo is a chicken" meme. *The chicken called Elizabeak is Scootaloo's adoptive mother in the short story Scootaloo's Parents. The Show Stoppers A Dog and Pony Show Green Isn't Your Color Over a Barrel A Bird in the Hoof The Cutie Mark Chronicles Owl's Well That Ends Well Party of One The Best Night Ever The Return of Harmony * Some fans have noted a similarity between the main characters' eyes during Discord's hypnosis and the similar hypnosis effect of Kaa from Disney's Jungle Books adaptation.Image by unknown creator, archived locally * The two-parter's final scene is an almost shot-for-shot remake of the final scene of Star Wars Episode IV. Fans have created a number of side-by-side comparisons. Image by unknown creator, archived locally Lesson Zero Luna Eclipsed *A comic by Solar-Slash illustrates and expands upon a scene that was deleted from the original episode. *A comic by AxemGR attempts to explain the difference in appearance between Luna in season 1 and in this episode. Sisterhooves Social The Cutie Pox May the Best Pet Win! *This episode introduces a turtle/tortoise as a pet for Rainbow Dash, something a number of prior fanworks had also done. The Mysterious Mare Do Well *This episode was received less well, on average, than others. In January 2012, Equestria Daily hosted a poll that would be used to determine the line-up of a marathon on The Hub. The poll became the target of a 4chan troll attack in order to get this episode to the top of the poll. The manipulation was detected and removed from the final result. Sweet and Elite * A comic by HareTrinity explains Rarity appearing next to Prince Blueblood in this episode: it turns out they both misinterpreted the other's actions at the Grand Galloping Gala, and a conversation clears up the misunderstandings. Secret of My Excess Hearth's Warming Eve Family Appreciation Day Baby Cakes The Last Roundup * A comic by wildtiel turns Bon Bon's unexplained appearances with the Apple family into a meta joke about the community. The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Read It and Weep Hearts and Hooves Day A Friend in Deed * A comic by Trollapony uses the fanon pairing of Doctor Whooves and Derpy Hooves to explain Derpy's quick snowglobe cameo in this episode. Putting Your Hoof Down It's About Time Dragon Quest Hurricane Fluttershy Ponyville Confidential MMMystery on the Friendship Express A Canterlot Wedding The Crystal Empire Too Many Pinkie Pies One Bad Apple Magic Duel Sleepless in Ponyville Wonderbolts Academy Apple Family Reunion Spike at Your Service Keep Calm and Flutter On Just for Sidekicks Games Ponies Play Magical Mystery Cure References